


Due birre e una sigaretta sprecata

by Andy_Stark



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke ultimamente non riesce a stare tranquillo. Il suo problema ha nome e cognome, due occhi chiarissimi, dei capelli ricci e un sorriso smagliante. Il suo problema è Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due birre e una sigaretta sprecata

Sospira, sfregandosi le mani ad occhi socchiusi. Deve togliersi quella voce dalla testa.  
Ma come?  
Sospira ancora.  
Non ha mai sentito nulla di più dolce, di più melodioso...  
Serra gli occhi, scuotendo il capo.  
Razza di un imbecille!  
Sente gli applausi.  
Riapre gli occhi, forzando un sorriso: Tom sta per tornare.  
\- Hai mandato tutti fuori di testa questa sera!-  
E' il commento del regista di Thor The dark world all'inglese.  
Già, tutti fuori di testa.  
Luke deglutisce, deve smetterla con quei pensieri.  
\- Tutto bene...?-  
La voce di Tom così incredibilmente vicina lo fa sobbalzare.  
Annuisce subito.  
\- Sì, sono solo un po' stanco!-  
Risponde abbozzando un sorriso nervoso.  
\- Firmo qualche autografo e poi andiamo a farci un paio di birre, ti va?-  
Gli passa un braccio sulle spalle in una stretta amichevole e Luke si irrigidisce.  
Se gli dicesse cosa gli andasse davvero, probabilmente lo allontanerebbe subito e non lo rivedrebbe mai più....  
\- Non è prevista una sessione di autografi...-  
Fa notare, algido.  
Tom ride.  
Che ha da ridere?  
Trova divertente il fatto che non lo ascolti mai..?

Sono nel pub ormai da una buona ora, stanno ridendo di qualche storiella.  
Luke però continua ad essere sempre un po' distaccato e a Tom ciò non sfugge.  
\- Mi dici che hai fatto...? Sono giorni che sei strano! Ti ho offeso in qualche modo..? Se è per le ragazze fuori dal palazzo... Erano lì da otto ore, a me non è costato nulla firmare loro de..-  
\- Non c'entra niente, lascia stare. Si è fatto tardi, io torno a casa..-  
\- Luke, davvero... Che ti prende?-  
Un lungo silenzio.  
Luke sospira, trovando il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.  
-... Le cose che dici... Quelle frasi da cioccolatini... CI credi davvero...?-  
Tom aggrotta la fronte, perplesso.  
\- Cosa..?-  
\- Ci credi davvero? Tom, vuoi parlare, allora rispondi.-  
Il tono decisamente serio dell'altro fa quasi preoccupare l'attore.  
\- Certamente! Credo in ogni singola parola che ho detto...-  
Ammette però, sincero, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
\- Tu mi hai insegnato che l'amore è l'unica cosa che conta nella vita, che è la forza che muove il mondo...-  
Inizia allora a parlare Luke.  
Le parole escono fuori in un debole sussurro.  
Ma Tom sorride, cambiando repentinamente espressione.  
\- Oooh... E' questo che ti è successo! Ti sei innamorato!-  
Esclama, con entusiasmo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
\- Di chi??-  
Chiede, curioso e felice per l'amico.  
-... Di te.-  
Quella risposta secca gela il sangue di Thomas.  
Luke può chiaramente leggergli in faccia lo stupore.  
Ecco, ha oltrepassato il limite.  
Ora deve solo dirgli addio.  
\- Come...?-  
Mormora l'attore, incredulo e smarrito.  
Forse lo crede uno scherzo.  
\- Ma sei diventato sordo questa sera? "Cosa? Come?" Credo che tu abbia capito..-  
Sbotta però l'amico.  
Gli occhi che diventano disgraziatamente lucidi.  
Possibile che non riesca neppure a controllare le emozioni?  
Tom lo osserva, spiazzato.  
\- Luke...-  
Lo chiama appena, in apprensione.  
\- Ti chiedo solo di non farne parola a nessuno... Mi licenzio.-  
L'ultima parola gli sembra un macigno, una condanna a morte.  
SI allontana in fretta, estraendo una sigaretta dal pacchetto nella tasca del cappotto.  
\- Io... Certo... Ehy, aspetta! Perchè? Non ce n'è motivo!-  
Tom lo segue fuori in fretta, lasciando sul tavolo i soldi per le birre.  
Luke serra gli occhi.  
Perchè deve complicare tutto così...?  
\- Non posso più starti accanto! Sono mesi che fingo di stare bene, ma averti attorno... Mi sta distruggendo...-  
\- Io non... Non so cosa dire..-  
\- Perfetto. Mi basta questo. Ciao, Tom...-  
Spera davvero di vederlo andare via ora. Lo spera con tutto il cuore.  
Ma Tom rimane lì, davanti a lui.  
\- Che c'è?? Vuoi insultarmi? Vuoi menarmi? Fai quello che vuoi, basta che poi te ne vada!-  
Sbotta, scoppiando in lacrime amare e gettando a terra la sigaretta appena iniziata.  
\- Luke, mi dispiace... Non... Io..-  
\- Ti dispiace ma ti diverti, non è così? Te ne stai lì a compatirmi con quell'aria da santarellino! E quello che sai fare meglio, il santarellino! Amato da tutti, che accontenta sempre i suoi fan e fa diventare me lo zimbello del web! Non fare questo, non fare quell'altro e tu puntualmente fai tutto perchè tanto a che serve ascoltarmi, vero?? Io devo solo portare la roba che ti regalano! Ti odio, Hiddleston! Vattene fuori dalla mia vita!-  
Mentre parla, ha intrappolato Tom per le spalle e l'ha spinto contro il muro. L'attore ascolta ad occhi sgranati, sentendosi improvvisamente colpevole.  
Poi è questione di secondi.  
Le labbra di Luke contro le sue.  
Un bacio caldo, umido di lacrime, disperato.  
E Tom non ha il coraggio e il tempo per respingerlo. Rimane immobile addossato a quel muro, mentre Luke si allontana a passo spedito.  
Il colletto del cappotto rialzato a coprirgli in parte il volto.  
Quelle labbra tanto desiderate, alla fine era riuscito a prendersele...  
E avrebbe conservato quel ricordo per sempre...   
Ne è certo Luke, mentre si rinchiude in casa e stappa la bottiglia di rum.  
Così come è certo che sono solo scemenze e la mattina dopo non si ricorderà nulla.


End file.
